


Lewd and Lascivious in Annville, Texas.

by theboardwalkbody



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day Fluff, brief mention of fighting (like very brief), this fic also briefly features cassidy's 'very on it outfit'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboardwalkbody/pseuds/theboardwalkbody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up to the sounds of a fight she goes to check on the situation to find Cassidy in a very compromising situation. Emotions escalate between them, perhaps in a way neither anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of yelling and a series of loud bangs woke her up from what had been a deep sleep. Sitting up in the bed (a dingy mattress on the floor with a few blankets and pillows) she’d been occasionally sharing with Cassidy on nights they hooked up here and were at it long enough to cause her to pass out with exhaustion after. She listened, trying to determine if the sounds that woke her up were real or imagined. The unmistakable sound of a gunshot rang out and she knew then that was definitely not her mind. She bolted out of bed, actually glad that, for once, she had fallen asleep before they’d done anything and was therefore still dressed so she could investigate. Heart nearly beating out of her chest she rushed down the stairs to find out what was going on. When she walked into the room her eyes went wide with shock at the sight before her; a couple of men lay dead on the hardwood floor and Cassidy was on his stomach licking up the blood spilled from one of the men, his hands almost clawing at the hardwood as his mouth and tongue worked feverishly to get as much blood as he could.

“Cass?” she spoke to let him know she was there, her voice coming out no louder than a whisper.

He stopped lapping at the floor and lifted his head toward the sound of her voice. “Shite,” he mumbled and pushed himself off the floor. He grunted in pain as he stood to face her and moved the now blood-soaked poncho vest to the side to reveal a bullet wound in his side. The wound was gaping and dark but closed up within seconds. Cassidy gently brushed the area with his free hand before letting go of the poncho and letting it fall back into place.

“Well, now you really see what I am,” he said. “What I’m capable of.”

Even from where he stood halfway across the room from her he was admittedly menacing. She simultaneously was attracted to the darkness that seemed to radiate from him in this moment as well as she was intimidated by it. Cassidy slowly approached her, the action felt predatory to her and yet she didn’t step back to try and regain the distance he was closing between them.

As he walked toward her grabbed at the poncho again and this time used it to wipe at his face, removing a good amount of the blood that was beginning to dry there, and then shed it off completely. She found herself biting her lip as she drank in the sight of him; soaked in blood, hair disheveled, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths as he advanced on her. The blood coated his face and the hair on his exposed chest was wet with it but his arms, having been covered by the poncho, were clean, his numerous tattoos contrasting beautifully against his light skin. 

“You should go,” he said, almost upon her now.  
“Cassidy, I don’t –“ she started but he cut her off.  
“I’m dangerous, you see that now,” he warned.  
“I don’t want to go,” she told him, standing her ground.  
“But you should,” he repeated. 

He was inches from her now, she could feel his breath on her as he held his face close to hers, and still she didn’t back up. There was a moment of tense silence before she reached up and pulled his head toward her, closing the minimal amount of space between them by kissing him as hard as she could. He responded by attacking her mouth with his own, intensifying their kisses, and pushed her back so she was against the door she’d entered the room from. The push was rough and a lot harder than she’d expected but she liked it.

She pulled away from him after a moment and between breaths asked, “what the hell happened here anyway?”  
“Bloody bastards tried to kill me,” he told her. “Dunno how they keep finding me.”  
“Probably because you’re a hundred and nineteen and still running around using your real name,” she suggested.  
“I don’t want to change it every few decades,” he argued, “too much work in that.”  
“Well then I guess you’re gonna keep dealing with those pricks,” she said and motioned to the dead bodies behind him. 

He very briefly averted his gaze from her as he looked over his shoulder at the bodies behind him. She gently placed a hand on his cheek to turn his head to face her again before she kissed him again. 

“Can you handle that mess later?” she asked.  
He thought a moment; it was late, Jesse was passed out in his own room. So passed out that not even a gunshot was able to wake him, apparently. “Yeah,” he answered.  
“Good. Because I really fucking want you right now, Cassidy,” she confessed.  
He greedily attacked her mouth again, pushing her harder against the door behind her.  
“Cassidy -” she managed between hard kisses, “not here.”  
He stopped after a few more kisses and looked behind him, “oh, right.”

Scooping her up easily he opened the door and kicked it closed behind him as he brought her into the living room and pinned her against the wall there instead.

“Better?” he asked between kisses.  
“Sort of,” she muttered against his lips.

He pulled away only far enough to allow her to speak without the interruption of his own lips; his breaths warm on her skin.

“Put me down,” she demanded, lowering her legs from around his waist. Gently he took his arms from around her and pulled away from her so she could stand on her own. He watched her, wondering what she was planning. She bit her lip and smiled, “get on your knees.” When he didn’t comply immediately she added, “now, Cassidy.”

Listening to her he lowered himself to his knees before her, his head level with her midriff. She lifted her own shirt up and off exposing the flesh there to him. He showered her now exposed skin with kisses and grabbed at the waistband of her jeans, tugging them down slightly and kissing along the skin there, as well. He made quick work of the button and zipper of her jeans and hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled them, and her underwear, down to her ankles. Carefully she stepped out of the clothes and kicked them away then spread her legs apart as far as she could to give Cassidy access to her but without sacrificing her balance just yet.

His kisses started off light, an extreme contrast to the kisses he’d been peppering her with previously, and just below her navel. Slowly working his way lower and lower he kissed until he was just above her clit, then he veered off to the left and began kissing down her thigh. One of his hands caressed the inside of her other thigh while the other gripped her hip as he worked his lips over her soft skin. Coming back up along the inside of her thigh he very lightly, so lightly she almost felt nothing, brushed his lips against her clit as he moved over to her other thigh to give it the same attention the other had received.

“Cassidy,” she breathed, “please.”

Taking delight in teasing her he moved even slower and she whined in response. He licked along the inside of her thigh and lifted it up to put her leg over his shoulder. She braced herself against the wall as her weight was shifted to being supported by only one leg. With more access to her now Cassidy took his hand from her hip and ran a finger over her slit feeling how wet she was. He smiled against her thigh and continued kissing up towards her center. When he was just about there he sucked on the skin of her inner thigh briefly before biting down on it instead. She yelped at the sudden sharpness of his teeth on her skin and glared down at him. He glanced up at her with a smirk across his face and a droplet of blood on his bottom lip. Switching her focus to her own leg she saw he drew a pinprick of blood from where one of his teeth had punctured her skin.

She found she couldn’t help but laugh, “Cassidy, you bastard.”  
“That I am,” he agreed and turned his attention back to her thigh so he could lick away the little amount of blood he’d drawn.

Finally growing tired of teasing he moved away from her thigh and licked along her wet opening and punctuated the action by suckling on her clit. Gasping at the long awaited contact, she reached down and tangled the fingers of one hand into Cassidy’s hair, which was wet in some spots with drying blood, and pushed his head against her more.  
Pulling back from her slightly he reached up and spread her lower lips with two of his fingers. Opening her to him he licked along her folds, tasting her. Spreading her a little wider he dipped his tongue inside her and ran it along the sensitive area along the top. She cried his name out in pleasure and gripped his hair tighter than she had been. He removed his tongue from her after a moment and briefly sucked the drying blood off the fingers of his right hand before inserting one, then two inside her. 

As he moved his lips and tongue back to focus on her clit again she cried out once more from the pleasure of him alternating licking and suckling her clit as his fingers slowly worked inside of her washed over her. The sounds that filled the room became lewd and he thought a moment about taking his fingers from inside her and putting them in her mouth to stifle her moans but opted against it as the sounds of her getting off from his actions were fueling him with the overpowering desire to take her. He began pumping his fingers into her wetness quicker and the ministrations on her clit became more focused. Both of her hands now tangled in his short hair and she was doing her best to press him against her more firmly. He could feel her trying to grind her hips into him but he held her as still as he could with the hand not pleasuring her.

“Cassidy….” she whined again. “I’m getting close,” she breathed, “so close.”

Knowing not to break from her now he quickened his pace just slightly and added a little more pressure and force to his actions. Suckling on her clit with the added pressure was all it took to finish her off and send her over the edge. She came with a yell and her body convulsed as he kept up his actions as she came around him; her walls clenching and clenching around his fingers, her body shaking, her legs weakening. He supported her as best he could until the orgasm finished washing over her then he helped lower her to the ground so her legs wouldn’t give out beneath her and cause her to collapse instead.

He stopped and looked at her a moment, drinking in her appearance as she laid naked except for her bra, still breathing heavily from her orgasm. He spread her legs apart to put his body between them and leaned over her to kiss her chest and face. As he did so he reached under her to unhook and finally remove her bra. She felt the coolness of the air hit her breasts only for a second before Cassidy had enveloped them with his hands instead. He kissed her lips quickly before moving back down to her chest and replacing one of his hands with his mouth instead. He didn’t spend much time sucking at her hardened nipples before he sat back up and began to remove his own pants. She watched him as he made quick work of removing the blood-stained clothing and realized now that she, too, had smudges of blood in random places over her body from Cassidy brushing against her with still wet areas of blood on him. She found she couldn’t bring herself to care about it in this moment.

Cassidy wasted no time between removing his pants and positioning himself at her entrance. He rubbed his cock against her slit, wet now from her excitement, his saliva, and from the juices of her orgasm, and used it to lube himself along with his own precum. In one quick movement he entered her, causing her to yell out once more. There was no build-up of momentum, he started with quick, deep thrusts and reveled in the feeling of her hot wetness around him. Nearly laying on top of her he placed hard fervent kisses on her mouth that she eagerly returned.

Moving up off her he gripped her hips hard enough that would leave behind light bruises and held them as he thrust into her as hard as he could. The sounds of their moans was entirely too loud to be appropriate as they weren’t the only two people in the building but if Jesse was going to wake up from his alcohol-induced blackout as a result of their volume and see them neither would have been able to care.

“Fuck…” he grunted as he thrust into her, “oh, fuck.”  
“Cum inside of me Cassidy, please. I want to have every last drop of you inside me,” she moaned.  
A string of expletives fell from Cassidy’s lips in response to her request. His thrusting became erratic and he could feel himself throbbing inside of her, about to burst.  
“Cum inside me, Cass,” she repeated, “Fill me up with your cum. Oh please, Cassidy, please, I need you.”  
“Oh, fuck… I’m gonna, luv. I’m gonnna cum,” he told her, voice almost a growl.  
“Good,” she responded. “Cum with me Cassidy…. fuck. Cum with me.”  
“Luv….” he breathed.

He came with a yell and she followed him, getting off on him getting off inside her. When he finished cumming he collapsed on top of her, both of their bodies sticky with sweat and the blood that had transferred between them off Cassidy’s body. They lay there until the highs from their orgasms passed and they could breathe and think normally again. Cassidy peppered her cheeks and lips with kisses and she smiled against him before capturing his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. She pushed on his chest gently to get him to sit up. He rose up and pulled himself out of her then rolled over to lay down next to her but she remained sitting slightly, propped up on her elbows.

“Hmm?” he asked, looking at her as if she were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen on the planet.  
“You’ve got a mess to clean up,” she reminded.  
“Shite,” he cursed; he’d actually forgotten about that.  
“You handle that,” she said and motioned to the door leading into the other room, “and I’ll clean up in here, there’s some blood on the floor from your clothes.”

Cassidy sat up and reached over for his pants. He stood up and pulled them on then extended a hand for her to grab hold of and helped her up. She was still slightly unsteady from the energy her body had just spent and she teetered slightly and fell against his chest. He caught her and held her arms gently until she regained her balance and stood up straight, laughing softly. “Damn it, Cassidy, look at what you’ve done to me.”

He smiled back at her, “This was all your idea, you know.”  
She didn’t deny it, walking in on him in that room earlier had turned her on way too much to be normal. “It was,” she smiled, unashamed. “Now let’s clean this place up before Custer wakes up and see’s what we’ve been up to in his church. When you’re finished we should clean ourselves up, too.”

Cassidy grinned at the prospect and set off to the other room.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After cleaning up their mess they both take the time out to get cleaned up themselves.

By the time she finished scrubbing the floor and slowly rose to her feet, knees soaked from the water she'd been kneeling in and head feeling a little light from the smell of bleach she'd been inhaling, it was dawn. Looking out the window she saw the sky was tinged pink with the rising sun and she hoped Cassidy was wrapping up what he needed to be done before the sun reared its head over the horizon.

Picking up the dirty water bucket she made her way to the door, opened it, and tossed out the water into the dry dirt. She rang out the rag before throwing it back into the now empty bucket and looking around for Cassidy. She'd found him, away off in the distance, tossing shovels-full of dirt into a hole. She was pleased that he seemed to be almost finished and would most likely be done burying the bodies before the sun got to him.

She walked back into the church, empty bucket swinging beside her, tossed the rag into the garbage and put the bucket back in the closet. She gave the place a quick look around and when she was positive she had done a thorough job cleaning, she grabbed Cassidy’s blood stained poncho and threw that out, too. 

With everything squared away so that Jesse would be none the wiser once he finally woke up, she grabbed a towel and a couple of washcloths out of the closet and headed to the bathroom to clean herself up. She left the door open just a crack so that once Cassidy finished his job he'd know exactly where to find her. After running her hand under the water and adjusting the temperature so that it was warm, but not hot, she stripped and stepped into the shower. It didn't take her long to wash the dried spots of blood that had been put there by Cassidy's earlier attentions to her body. She'd just begun to lather shampoo into her hair when she heard the door to the bathroom click shut softly. She smiled but didn't turn around, she already knew who it was.

“Forget somethin' Luv?" Cassidy's voice was thick with want already.  
“Don’t think so, why?” she replied, still not turning around and continuing to lather her hair.  
She heard the glass door to the shower slide open and then shut. His voice was louder now that he was right behind her, “Oh, just that poor ol’ Cassidy was left out in the cold there. I come in and find ya all warm in here and here I had thought we were gonna do this together.”  
“Hmm, maybe if you’d have gotten done quicker…,” she replied.  
“Now that’s new, never been asked to finish quickly before,” he quipped.  
“Shut up, Cass,” she smiled.

She felt him push aside her hands as he took over lathering her hair for her. He was surprisingly gentle as he worked his long fingers against her scalp. It felt good and her head, neck, and upper back began to tingle from the sensation. The stream of water was running down her back and only added to the pleasurable sensations. Gently Cassidy put his hands on her hips and pulled her back toward him so that she stood directly under the water and he helped wash the shampoo from her hair. He watched as the soap slid down over her wet body and he couldn’t stop himself from pulling her close against him. 

Biting her lip from the pleasure of suddenly being pressed against him she turned around so she could look at him. His short, brown hair was damp but not yet soaked, the water only really reaching the front of his body from where he was stood. His tattooed arms were wet and the water and the lighting made the black ink pop against his pale skin. His chest hair was wet from the water and the blood that was caked to him had started running down his thin body now that it was starting to get washed away. He leaned down and kissed her quickly; a kiss that she returned but pulled away after a moment. She reached behind her and grabbed the unused washcloth and then lathered it with a dab of soap.

Just as gently as he had helped her with her hair she began to wash the blood from his body. She started at his shoulders, which were mostly clean, and placed extra attention on his prominent collarbones only because she liked them. Then she moved on to his right arm, slowly tracing the swirling pattern of the tattoo over his shoulder, before sliding down to his hand and running the cloth over it. Before moving on to his other arm she put his hand to her lips and he raised his index finger to touch them softly. She parted her lips and gently sucked on his finger for a quick moment. A sigh slipped from between his own lips. Happy with this she turned her attention to cleaning off his other arm and once she had finished there she moved to focus on his chest. 

Before she began to wash off his chest she reached up and wrapped her free hand lightly around the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her for a kiss. When she pulled away she saw his eyes were heavy lidded from want. She took the cloth and ran it, horizontally, across his chest, squeezing the water out as she went so that the water and soap ran down his body. Carefully she turned the both of them so that he was standing beneath the water now, the full stream of the water finally soaking his hair and helping wash away the more concentrated spots of blood on his torso and any that had splattered into his hair. She worked slowly down his chest to his stomach, loving the way that his body hair went from thick and full on his chest to slightly less so over his stomach and lower body. She ran the cloth over his stomach and followed it immediately with the fingers of her free hand, loving the feeling of his body hair beneath her fingertips. 

Carefully she lowered herself to her knees before him and abandoned the washcloth now that she no longer needed it. She gently put her hand on the back of one of his skinny legs and put a little pressure on it to get him to step forward slightly, just so that he wasn’t standing directly below the water stream anymore. Cassidy was already hard, his cock thick and wanting. She ran her hand over his stomach again, this time sliding it down through his thick pubic hair and resting her fingers lightly at the base of him. She didn't want to touch him the way he needed her to just yet. Instead, she used her other hand to caress the inside of his left thigh while she placed light kisses on the other. His breathing quickened and she could feel the rise and fall of his stomach with the hand that was resting just above his cock. She took her time, switching attention between each thigh, and every once and a while she made sure to run her thumb along the base of his shaft.

When she was bored of kissing his thighs she finally gave him what he was waiting for, surprised that he had been this patient. Taking his thick length in her hand she placed kisses from the base to the tip, popping the head of his cock into her mouth and sucking gently. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, finally getting the contact he was waiting for.

She pulled away slightly, just enough so that she could lick at the sensitive underside of his head before she pulled off completely.  
Cassidy whimpered at the loss of contact.

“How bad do you want it, Cassidy?” she asked, looking up at him."Fuck, really bad, Luv," he answered. "Please," he added.  
“Please, what?” she asked him.  
“Please,” was all he whined.  
“Please, what, Cassidy? Tell me,” she said, rubbing one of his thighs again.  
"Please suck me off, Luv," he breathed. "I need this."  
“I don’t know…” she said, purposely dragging it out. "Fuck," he growled, "just wrap that pretty little mouth of yours around me cock, already. Please. Suck me off until I drain me balls inside your mouth and you drink me down, Luv."  
“Why didn’t you just say so?” She rewarded his filthy statement by licking along the shaft of his cock. He moaned in response.

She placed kisses back along his shaft from the base to the tip and then placed a wet kiss on his tip, licking at the opening there as it began to spill some precum, before she took as much of him into her mouth as she could fit. What she couldn't she wrapped her fist around to pump in time with her sucking. When she needed a breath she pulled off of him, but kept pumping him with her hand and licked at his length. With her free hand, she began to massage his heavy balls and before she returned her lips and tongue to tasting his cock she made sure to place gentle kisses and light sucking kisses to his balls. When she turned her attention back to his, now throbbing, cock she alternated massaging his balls and running a finger along the strip of skin behind his balls with her left hand as her right hand worked in conjunction with her mouth on his cock. As she worked him his moans filled the small room, echoing with the acoustics of the bathroom, and his hands tangled in her wet hair.

After a few more moments of her ministrations, he stopped her and pulled himself back out of her mouth.

“Wait….,” he breathed, “not yet.”

He helped her up to her feet and lowered himself to his knees instead. He lifted one of her legs over his slender shoulders and immediately engulfed her wet slit with his mouth and tongue. His tongue moved quickly as his flicked it over her exposed, sensitive clit and now it was her turn to wrap her own hands in his soaked hair. 

“Fuck, yes. Oh, fuck, Cassidy!” she whimpered. The way he was feverishly licking at her wetness was driving her insane.

He began to suck on her clit, the action caused her to scream out with pleasure. He began to alternate between quick flicks of his tongue and suckling on her clit. She was grinding against his face, her body desperate to reach its peak. 

“Fuck me, Cassidy,” she moaned a moment later. He looked up at her without taking his mouth from her slick and dripping core. “Please, Cassidy, I need your cock inside me.”  
With one more hard suck to her clit, he pulled his mouth away from her.  
“Turn around,” he said, voice low and deep with lust, as he rose to his feet and took his cock in hand.

She did as he said, bracing herself against the tiled wall with her forearms and hands and spread her legs as wide as she could with the limited space they had. He stepped closer behind her and rubbed the head of his cock against her slick slit before pushing into her. They both moaned at the pleasure. 

Cassidy grabbed her hips as he buried himself deep inside of her cunt and gave quick thrusts. She worked her body back against him to match his pace desperate for her own release. As he fucked her he leaned forward and buried his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder and placed fevered kisses and some bites along the flesh there. 

His thrusting and breathing became erratic, his moans peppered with expletives, his balls had drawn up and were ready to release the seed inside them. The walls of her tight, wet cunt were pulsing around him, and she was able to tighten them and provide extra tightness around his cock at her will, and she frequently would clamp her walls tight around him just to hear the breath hitch in his throat at the sensation.

“I’m gonna cum, Luv," he breathed a few moments later.  
“Fuck, me too, Cass,” she replied, “me too.”

She deliberately tightened her walls around him and he yelled out, “fuck!” Now he was really about to burst inside her. She could feel him throbbing inside her and she tightened and relaxed her walls to milk him, clamping down as tightly as she could when he finally began to cum inside her.

He yelled as he came and then bit down on her shoulder to keep from yelling out again. His sharp teeth broke the skin and he tasted the blood suddenly filling his mouth.  
The combined feeling of him spilling inside her and the feeling of his teeth puncturing her skin, which was pleasurable in this moment due to how consumed with lust she was, tipped her over the edge and she convulsed around him as she came. He held on to her as her body writhed against his from her orgasm, her legs shaking and becoming weak, as he continued to gently lap at the blood from the bite he’d accidentally inflicted upon her. 

When both their orgasms had been ridden through he gently lowered the both of them to the floor of the shower, all of their legs feeling too weak to stand at the moment. His back was against the shower wall, her back was against his chest. He softly caressed her arm with his left hand and with his right he thumbed at the bite mark on her shoulder as he placed soft kisses on the top of her head. 

"Sorry about the bite, Luv, didn't realize I was biting that hard," he said.  
“Don’t worry about it,” she replied.  
“I don’t wanna hurt ya,” he told her.  
“I know, it’s okay, Cassidy, really,” she assured. “Felt good.”  
He chuckled. “Felt good,” he repeated. “You really are a dirty one.”  
She smiled, “guess so, aren’t you just a lucky son of a gun.”  
He smiled in return, “I am.”  
She sighed, “let’s go to bed. I’m fucking exhausted.”  
“Sounds like an excellent plan,” he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed and adored. More to come.  
> Beta'd by tumblr user: thenightisdarkandfullofscience :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bring on round three!

Thanks to the attic room that Cassidy occupied having no windows she had no idea what time it was when she woke up with Cassidy’s slender body wrapped around her own. Careful not to disturb her sleeping partner she leaned over and reached for the lamp on her side of the mattress casting the dusky space in light.

"Shite," Cassidy grumbled when the light popped on. Apparently, he'd not been sleeping after all, or had been but very lightly.  
“Sorry, Cass,” she apologized, voice rough from sleep.  
“’S okay, Luv,” he muttered and pulled her against him.

He nuzzled his face into her hair as he held her, arms crossed over the front of her body and legs tangled in hers. She shifted slightly so that she could turn her head enough to kiss him, placing her arms over his and pulling them closer to her chest. Their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss, just enough for them to taste the other on their lips. She was still feeling tired and let her body relax and fall slightly which moved her just out of reach of his lips. Cassidy, wanting more of her, adjusted to counteract her last movement and make it so that he could kiss her easily. He placed a deep kiss on her mouth, one which she gladly returned.

“What time is it, do you know?” she asked, breaking away from his mouth after several kisses.  
“No idea,” he replied, going back to kissing her.  
“Aren’t you even curious? Like, have we been sleeping all day, a few hours? Is Jesse up? Does the world still exist?” she rattled off each question rushed out between one of Cassidy’s kisses.  
“Nope,” Cassidy answered bluntly.  
“Well,” she began, “what do you care about, then, if not that?”  
“You,” he replied, punctuating it with a long and deep kiss to her soft lips.

She smiled back against his lips briefly before returning the kiss. He pulled away for air first but was quick to return for more. Their kisses grew more quick and hungry and soon enough their hands began to wander over each other’s bodies as well.

Cassidy snaked a hand under the shirt she'd thrown on after their shower and slowly ran it up her stomach, inching closer to her chest until he finally cupped one of her breasts in his large hand. She had managed to work her own hand between their bodies and was running her fingers through his chest hair for a few moments before ghosting her fingertips over his stomach to lightly touch the skin of his stomach.

She pulled away abruptly and moved away from him slightly.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.  
“Nothing, just, I’m too tired,” she replied. "So?" he replied. She shot him a look. "Alright, alright," he sighed and rolled over onto his back. "But that don't mean I ain’t takin’ care of it.”

Without shame or hesitation, he palmed his stiffening cock through his underwear for a moment before shifting his hips up and pulling them off completely. She watched as he slowly began stroking his length with his fingers and then gently gripping his thickness with his entire hand. He worked slowly and gently at first, working himself to full hardness. She couldn’t tell if he knew how much he was driving her insane with this show he was putting on. She assumed he most certainly knew what he was doing and decided to join him in his little game.

She got comfortable, laying on her back but with her body as close to his as she could get, she lifted the shirt she wore so that the bottom hem rested over her stomach and exposed it slightly, and then ran her hand slowly down to her now exposed panties. Slowly she began to rub herself through the thin fabric. Her eyes closed from the pleasure at the contact and when she reopened them she saw Cassidy was now watching her as intently as she'd been watching him only a moment ago. She didn't stop, however, and kept working on her clit until she felt her increasing wetness soak through her panties and onto her fingers. It was then that she lifted her own hips and slipped them off. Once she was rid of them she spread her legs, draping the one on Cassidy's side over his leg, and ran a finger over her wet slit and slowly dipped it inside her.

She heard Cassidy’s breath hitch as he watched her and she looked over at him again. He was fully hard now and she could see the precum dripping from his tip and onto his stomach and hand. The sight of it was beyond enticing and she wanted badly to lean over and clean it from him but she held back. His fist was wrapped around his thick cock now as he pumped himself quickly. His stomach rose and fell in quick breaths as he worked, his gaze fixed to her core, watching her fingers work. She wanted to reach over and rub his thigh, or gently cup his balls, she wanted to lean over him and help him get off but she didn’t. He hadn’t reached over to touch her yet and she wasn’t going to be the first one to break in this little game he’d started.

For several more moments they watched each other. He watched as she alternated between rubbing her clit and dipping her fingers inside her, each time drawing out more of her wetness, and she watched as he pumped himself with his hand. When she stopped holding her moans back and let herself be loud he sighed a curse enjoying the added sense.

She was working herself close to the edge and she figured he couldn’t be too far off either, his strokes had lost any sort of rhythm and now alternated between slow and purposeful and quick and short. Deciding to see how far she could push him before he broke and touched her she pulled her fingers from her wetness and reached up to run them along Cassidy’s lips. Eagerly he parted them and sucked them into his mouth, cleaning the juices from off her fingers. When he’d licked them clean she slowly pulled them from his mouth and returned them to her cunt.

“Fuck,” he breathed as he watched the fingers he’d just had in his mouth slide into her folds.

He made a brief motion like he was going to reach over and grab her, but he caught himself. He was going to be stubborn and not lose his own game. Working more of her juices onto her fingers she watched as he continued working himself. He was throbbing now, his cock swollen and near ready to burst. She pulled her fingers from herself and placed them in Cassidy’s mouth again, seeing if this time he would break. He didn’t. Nor did he break the third or fourth time she’d repeated the action, but each time he hungrily licked her fingers clean.

She cursed his decision to suddenly gain some sort of impulse control even if it was just the result of sheer stubbornness and a refusal to accept defeat. She rolled over onto her side and faced him. She gently placed her top leg over his and used the hand not supporting herself to rub at her clit. She placed gentle kisses on his shoulder, cheek, and earlobe. He groaned at the added feelings of her kisses against his skin.

“You close, baby?” she whispered into his ear.  
He bit his lip in response, not wanting to satisfy her with the answer to that question.  
“Oh, Cassidy,” she moaned against him. “Fuck…. Cassidy.”

Hearing her moan his name elicited a whimper from his lips he couldn’t hold back. He cursed himself for it. She smiled against the skin of his neck. She felt his body tense against hers when he felt her teeth ghost over his neck as she smiled. Realizing this she’d pulled back slightly, remembering how he wasn’t the fondest of having people’s teeth near his neck like that, even if it was in a sexual situation. He was fine with being on the giving end of neck bites just not so much the receiving end and kisses there were okay from her once he’d made her promise not to bite. One high sign of trust from him. She shifted upward to suck on his earlobe gently, giving him a moment to register that she’d moved her teeth away from his neck enough that he’d be comfortable again. His body relaxed again and she moved her working hand up to his lips again, this time almost as an apology for the mistake. He accepted, of course.

Glancing down at his cock she saw his motions were as erratic as his breathing had become. She drew her fingers away from him again and placed them back over her clit as she rubbed quickly to catch up to the edge. He began muttering curses, signaling he was close, and kept trying to bite them back but failing miserably.

“Cassidy,” she sighed his name. “Cum for me, Cassidy.”  
“Fuck,” he sputtered.  
She sucked his earlobe again briefly and then repeated her request, “please cum for me, Cassidy. Please.”

“Fuck!” he blurt out. He couldn’t hold back any longer and she watched as he came, the thick white liquid spilling over his hand and splashing on to his stomach. He gently stroked himself until he finished cumming and his body relaxed. Watching his orgasm pushed her over the edge and she achieved her own, her body shaking as she worked her clit through her orgasm until it was finished. When she’d rode out her orgasm she leaned over him and took his cum coated, tattooed fingers into her mouth and cleaned them. Finished with his fingers she moved lower to lick the cum from his stomach and softening shaft. He watched her clean his body with her tongue through his hazel eyes, lids growing heavy again from both his fatigue and from coming down from his orgasm.

She licked every drop of cum spilled onto his stomach and dipped her tongue over his belly button, just because she wanted to. He moaned and reached down to pull her up to him for a kiss.

“I thought you were too tired,” he said pulling away from her lips.  
“Yeah well, I got a second wind, I guess,” she replied.  
“I didn’t think you’d be able to hold back,” he told her.  
“But I did. And I think I won,” she smiled.  
“That time, maybe,” he agreed, “but it won’t happen again.”  
“We’ll see,” she laughed.

He kissed her forehead and she rested her head on his chest. Laying there they quickly drifted back to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long, I actually meant to put it up a lot sooner. It's been written for a while but I've been so busy I kept forgetting it was already finished. Let me know what you think and if you want a fourth chapter! :)


	4. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Valentine's Day sweetness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty time-line divergent.

It had been a while since she last saw Cassidy. Her life, unfortunately, got hectic and while she always tried her best to find time to go and see him it just never seemed to work out. Cass also tried his best but was often met with apologies about some deadline or obligation or another. The time apart only made her ache for him more and she hoped the vampire wouldn’t decide to move on from her and find someone else who could devote more time to him. 

It was once again a late evening for her and therefore dark by the time she pulled in her driveway and stepped out of the car. Walking from the car to the house she flipped through her keyring to find the house key and tried to decide which type of cereal was going to be her dinner and what she was going to watch to occupy herself as she ate before she turned in for the night just to start all over again the next day. A horrendous song and dance she had gotten way too used to the past several weeks.

She reached the front door, unlocked it, and stepped inside. After closing the door and hanging her bag on a hook next to it she was about to toss her keys on the table nearby until she caught the glimmer of a light coming from down the hall in the kitchen. She wracked her brain trying to figure out if she left a light on before leaving the house that morning but couldn’t remember. As she stared, glued to the spot and trying not to make a sound, she saw the light was actually flickering. Flickering meant fire. Was something burning?

She couldn’t decide if what she was seeing was the beginning of a house fire and that she should run to put it out or if she was seeing evidence that someone was in the house with her, a robber or some other ill-doer and that she should run and hide and call the police. Unable to choose between fight or flight she hesitated a moment before gathering up the courage to move toward the kitchen. She chose a middle ground and decided she would walk cautiously toward the light, that way if it was a fire she would get to it and put it out, but she wedged her keys between her fingers, intending to use them as a weapon in case she needed to fight an intruder. 

She was halfway to the kitchen when a voice from behind her shouted out; “Wait!” 

She let out a scream as she fell to the floor, knees giving out from sheer fear. A strong arm reached out and caught her before she hit the ground and helped her back up. 

“Jesus, I’m sorry, luv,” said the voice, one she was very familiar with.  
“Cassidy?” she asked. It was hard to see in the dark hall, but she knew it was him. No one else had such a thick Irish accent. She leaned against him, heart pounding, as she tried to catch her breath and gather her strength.  
“Yeah, it’s me. You alright?” he asked. He led her to the couch and flicked on the table light so they could see and sat down beside her.  
“How the fuck did you get in my house?” she asked him. She’d not gotten a chance to get him a key and she didn’t think it necessary considering how much time he preferred to spend at the church.   
“Don’t worry about it”, he said.   
“Did you break in? You had to” she pressed.  
“Door was unlocked”, he lied.  
“It was not”, she corrected.  
“Okay, it wasn’t, but listen I wanted to surprise you”, he said.  
“Yeah, you did that, that’s for sure”, she laughed.  
He smiled in response to getting a laugh from her. “I missed you, you know.”  
“I missed you, too,” she said. “Sorry I’ve been so busy. It’s just, with work and trying to do those stupid classes and—.”  
“No, it’s alright. You got things to do. More important things than ‘ol Cassidy,” he said.  
“They’re not more important than you. They’re not. It’s just. If I don’t do them my life gets all screwed up. I can’t just abandon this shit,” she said, defensively.  
“I didn’t mean it like that. You gotta do what you gotta do, I gotta deal,” he said. 

He really did understand. People usually can’t throw away their lives for others and if they were going to make something work out between them someone was going to have to provide. He constantly bounces through places of employment, often with long stretches of unemployment in between and only when no one else was providing him with food and shelter did he make a move to start supporting himself. He understood completely that if she was going to make a living for herself, or both of them, he couldn’t drag her away from what she was doing.   
There was a moment of silence before he continued, “So, I got a little somethin’ for ya.”

“What, really? Why?” she asked, baffled.   
“Why?” he repeated, “because that’s what boyfriends are supposed to do for their girlfriends on Valentine’s Day.”   
“Oh shit. Is that today?” she asked. It hadn’t even dawned on her. She’d been so absorbed in work and school that despite the fake little hearts plastered practically everywhere she looked she thought it was still a week away.  
“No, I just broke into your house and scared the hell out of you to surprise you for no special reason. Yes, it’s Valentine’s Day!” he laughed. “Wait here.”  
He stood up and bounded into the kitchen. When he came back he was holding a little card. Sitting back down next to her he handed it to her and she read it. It was handmade and pretty crass but it made her laugh.  
“Thanks, Cass,” she smiled. She leaned over and kissed him. “I’m sorry I forgot. I don’t have anything for you.”  
“It’s alright, luv. I’m sure I’ll think of something,” he winked.   
“Cassidy!” she pushed him playfully and he placed another kiss on her lips.  
“Come with me,” he said, pulling her up to her feet and then down the hall into the kitchen like a large puppy pulling its owner with the leash.  
“Jeeze, Cass, slow down,” she laughed as she followed as best she could. Being shorter than him it was hard to keep up. 

He led her into the kitchen and the small table was perfectly set with the best dishes she owned, candles, a large bouquet of flowers in the center (sans roses as he knew she preferred others over the standard roses), and her favorite meal had been prepared. 

“Cassidy! You really did all of this?” she asked. It was like every cheesy romance scene she’d ever seen or read.  
“Mhm,” he nodded, “forgive me for breaking in now?”  
“Cassidy….” She stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek as affirmation that, yes, she had forgiven him for breaking in.

He led her to her seat, pulled it out for her and once she sat down he pushed her chair in. ‘Such a damn gentleman,’ she thought to herself, the notion bringing a smile to her lips. The meal, she thought, was cooked pretty well. It was a recipe she was sure he hadn’t made before but it was a very well executed first try. They caught up on what they’d been doing the past few weeks, Cassidy doing more of the listening than talking as he hadn’t really been up to all that much, if he was honest. Following dinner Cassidy cleared the table, placing the dishes in the dishwasher so they could be forgotten about, as he was certain they would be. He walked over to where she sat and held out his hand for her to take.

“I suppose this is you saying you’re ready for my gift to you, huh?” she laughed.  
“If you would be so inclined,” he smiled.

She took his hand and allowed him to lead her up the stairs to her bedroom. He pushed the door open and she saw that he had placed more candles around her room, and petals of the same types of flowers from the bouquet downstairs had been scattered over the bed and table tops. It looked like he must have bought two identical bouquets, one that was place on the kitchen table and the other he just shredded to decorate the bedroom. For some reason the mental image of him walking around her room ripping up a bouquet of flowers after breaking into her house made her laugh so hard she doubled over, arms across her belly which ached from laughing so hard. Tears of pure amusement welled up in her eyes and began to seep down her cheeks. 

He placed an arm on her back and bent over to her level to determine if she was laugh-crying or crying-crying. When he worked out it was the former he asked, “what so funny?”  
“You,” she laughed even more.  
“Me?!” he asked.  
“Yes!” She tried to catch her breath, “God, Cassidy, this is the absolute most cliché thing I have ever seen in my entire life.”

He was silent a moment, his cheeks flushed red, as she caught her breath and stood upright again. She wiped the wetness away from her eyes and looked at him. His face read with a mixture of embarrassment and what looked possibly like shame.

“Oh, shit,” she said when she realized that hysterical laughter was most likely not the reaction he was gunning for. “Cass, I love it. Really. This is just about the sweetest thing anyone on this entire planet has ever done for me.” Her voice sounded choked at the end of her statement and Cassidy knew her enough to know that that time it was because what she meant was the absolute truth. “Thank you, Cassidy.”  
He pulled her close and hugged her. She felt his body engulf her and she felt safe and home surrounded by his warmth and familiar smell. He squeeze her tight and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “Come on, beautiful,” he said as he led her over to the bed. 

It started off slow and super gentle. Soft kisses on lips and jawlines, soft caresses and whispered affirmations of affection. It was completely unlike anything she’d ever done before, especially with him. When he finally took of her shirt to better caress the skin that lay beneath she was sure he would pick up the pace and slip back into his usual pattern of hungry aggression. He didn’t, however, and instead eased her on to her back and kissed down her neck, over her collar bone, and down to the top of her breasts, stopping where the fabric of her bra started. 

“I thought you didn’t know it was Valentine’s Day,” he looked up and said. She was wearing a lacy white and red bra that left little to the imagination.   
“I guess you didn’t go snooping through my shit to see the full laundry basket in my closet, then. It was all I had left,” she laughed.  
“Matching pants?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and earning another laugh from her.  
“Why don’t you go check?” she smiled.  
“That sounds like a good idea,” he agreed. 

He kissed painfully slowly down over her breasts, past her navel, to the hem of her work pants. They were mostly elastic with a little tie that she always left on the loose side so there were no buttons or zippers to mess around with. Thankful for not needing to be so dexterous for once he tucked his fingers under the waistband and pulled the work pants down over her legs. Upon removing them he spread her legs to either side of himself and positioned himself between them. 

“Looks like we have a match,” he grinned up at her.  
“Only thing left,” she shrugged with a smile.  
“Shite, I am one lucky bastard,” he laughed as he propped himself up to place a kiss on her mouth.  
Lowering himself back to his previous position between her thighs he placed a kiss at the top of her mound, feeling the lacy fabric beneath his soft lips. “You know, I almost don’t want to take these off,” he sighed, his breath ghosting across her delicate skin and causing goosebumps to erupt on her skin.  
“So don’t,” she said.  
“Challenge?” he questioned.  
“Is it a challenge if I have the utmost faith in you?” she laughed.  
“Maybe not, but I’m counting it as one,” he laughed back.  
“Well then,” she said, “let’s see what you’ve got.”

As soon as she finished her sentence Cassidy placed his hands on her hips and lifted her slightly for better access to her core. He teased her for a while, soft kisses to the insides of her thighs that eventually transformed into little nips and sucking. His mouth occasionally brushing across her cunt but never enough to provide any needed relief. After several moments he pulled one hand off her hip and ran a finger down her slit to find that she was indeed soaked. The material her panties were made out of were thin and there were gaps in the fabric, the wetness from her seeped from between these gaps and had dripped onto the sheets below her. She shuddered with pleasure at the feel of his finger on her. When he looked up at her she was biting her lip and watching him eagerly, silently begging him for more.

He didn’t want to play games with her. Any other day and he would have wanted to hear her beg for it; would have teased her to the brink and back a dozen times until she was about to break. But he wanted this day to be special, he wanted to treat her, wanted everything to be for her sake. For this reason he didn’t wait for her to beg him for it. He placed another kiss on top of her mound before immediately moving to her center. He lapped up the wetness over top of her panties and, reaching from over the top of her thigh, used a finger to put pressure on her clit. She moaned at the feeling.

Wanting to keep with the challenge of not removing the sexy lingerie but also wanting to not keep her waiting he hooked a few fingers into the panties and pulled them aside so that he could reach her dripping center with his tongue properly. It had been too long since the last time he tasted her, and too long since the last time she felt him work her over with his tongue with such expertise. Much more to her own surprise she found herself cumming very shortly after. As she came, loudly and calling out his name, Cassidy kept his mouth on her, stilling her writhing, bucking hips with one of his arms. When she finished he lapped at her a few more times, enjoying her taste, before propping himself up and placing a deep kiss on her mouth. She tasted herself on his lips but it only made her more eager for more.

Cassidy continued to kiss her, using one hand to roam her body, goosebumps breaking out from pleasure in the wake of where he touched her, and with the other he slipped two fingers inside her after wetting them with the juices pooling up between her folds. Her panties pushed against the side of his fingers as he worked.

“Fuck, Cassidy,” she moaned between kisses, “I missed you so much.”  
“This has to be a more regular thing,” he said.  
“Mhm,” she agreed. “Hey, Cass?”  
“Yeah, luv?” he asked.  
“I need you,” she whispered against his lips.

After one last kiss he pulled away from her completely so he could pull his own pants down and free himself. She bit her lip with anticipation and want as she watched his erection spring free of the confines of his pants. Once he was ready he carefully positioned himself over her and used one hand to pull her panties aside and the other to guide himself into her, using both his precum and her wetness from her previous orgasm and now her renewed longing to lube himself. She cried out as he entered her and he stopped a moment, wondering if she was ready or not. She looked up at him, his hazel eyes questioning if she was alright, and she nodded for him to continue. 

He rocked into her slowly and gently. He lowered himself down so that his body was rested on top of hers. His chest hair tickling her skin and the material of her bra tickling his in return. He kissed her all the while, his kisses altering with the pace of his thrusts; sometimes quick pecks and other times longer, deep kisses. They moaned against each other, her nails digging into the skin on his back, one of his hands tangled in her hair. 

When the pace of his thrusts and kisses became erratic Cassidy reached down between their bodies to rub her clit to bring her to the edge, too. They came together, and quite loudly, thankful for no housemates or neighbors on the other side of thin walls. Softening, Cassidy pulled out of her and lay down to catch his breath. 

“Thank you, Cass.” She breathed.  
“Nah, it was nothin’,” he said.  
“No, it wasn’t. It was really sweet and it, all of it, means a lot to me,” she replied, rolling over on to her side so she could cuddle up to the side of him.  
He wrapped a thin, tattooed arm around her and pulled her close, “you’re welcome, luv.”   
“Happy Valentine’s Day, Cassidy,” she smiled as she drifted off to sleep.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he returned.


	5. "Yes, please."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassidy shows up at her doorstep in handcuffs and she seizes the opportunity for some fun.

The days before Jesse was supposedly going to “bring God to Annville” were surprisingly uneventful. She was sure there would be more of a clamor, a to-do, about the little population but aside from the outwardly religious the rest of the townsfolk seemed to be doing what she was; waiting to see what happened but ultimately not caring what happened one way or another. It was actually turning out to be sort of a mundane week full of nothing but the usual routine; go to work – come home – maybe see Cassidy if he was about – go to bed – go to work – rinse and repeat. Today seemed no different, apart from it being one of her days off.

She was in the living room picking through the basket of clean but yet to be folded laundry trying to determine what she was going to wear for the day when she herd rustling and slight thumping at her front door. She turned and stared at the door wondering if it was the wind or maybe some animal had gotten onto the porch and was causing the commotion when the knob finally turned and the door opened slightly at first only to be pushed open all the way by Cassidy’s shoulder as he stepped inside.

‘So it was an animal then,’ she laughed to herself.

She took in his appearance; disheveled, spots of blood over his clothes, and the most interesting part of his outfit were the pair of handcuffs tightened securely around both his wrists in front of him.

“I’m not going to be an accomplice to whatever they pinned you for,” she said turning back to her laundry.

“Please just get these bloody things off me,” he whined as he kicked the door shut with his booted foot.   
“I’m a nurse, not a police officer, I don’t have the keys,” she told him.  
“But you have things I can pick them with,” he said.  
“Maybe,” she answered.

She hadn’t turned back to look at him again since he’d shown up. She’d dreamed of him last night, the dreams being particularly lewd, and she’d woken up in quite the mood. She was hungry for him, even in sleep, and she would be a damned liar if she didn’t admit that the sight of him handcuffed wasn’t all but torturing her. Usually he held most, if not all, of the control in bed and the thought that the tables would be turned for once was absolutely tantalizing. It brought up memories of the last time she’d held any sort of control over him in bed, it was such a long time ago and ended up pretty tame…. It would be different this time, she mused.

“Hey – you listening?” he asked when she went quiet.

She snapped back to the present though her head was still half in a fog from her lust.

“Yeah,” she said softly.  
“Liar,” he scoffed. “Don’t worry – I’ll find something to pick it with meself.”

He turned away from her and began looking around for something to pick the lock of the handcuffs with. It was hard for him to use his hands to open drawers and cabinets but he was fumbling around as best he could as he looked.

She got up from her spot on the couch, she could feel how ready she was getting for him already, and walked over to where he was in the hall and placed herself between him and the entrance to the kitchen.

“If you’re not going to help, Luv, please let me get in there,” he said.  
“I’ll help you,” she said, “but I need something from you first.”

He sighed. It had not been a good night for him at all. For most of it he’d managed to run from Sheriff Root until his luck inevitably ran out and he found himself face to face with him, a few of his fellow officers, and then was slapped with these cuffs. He was strong, though, and managed to worm his way away from them again as they tried to get him in the back of the squad car. He was running on no sleep and he was hungry, irritated since the sun had risen making getting about outside extremely difficult and his wrists ached from the metal binding them. He wanted few things that moment and they were; getting the handcuffs off, a fix, sleep, and food.

“What?” he asked. The annoyance dripping from his voice.

She stepped closer to him, pressing her body against his. Reaching between them she pushed his hands down and, grabbing hold of one, she guided his hands between her legs and placed his palm over her core. Her nightshirt was thin and barely covered her and so the wetness that was pooling between her thighs could be felt easily. She hummed at the feeling of his large hand against her sensitive skin.

It wasn’t in his original set of plans for what he wanted to do but he was never one to pass up the opportunity to get off.

“Help me get out of these and I can help you with whatever you need,” he said, his voice lower than before. He highlighted his point by dragging a finger gently along her slick slit.

She bit her lip, it felt so good.

“No,” she sighed.

He stopped his action but didn’t remove his hand from her. His eyes squinted as he looked at her, trying to figure out what her goal was.

She took half a step back and moved his hand off her wetness. With both her hands she grabbed at both of his and brought them up to her mouth. She sucked her own juices off the finger that had been caressing her slit seconds before and she heard his breath quicken.

“You know I treat you right,” he said. He was beginning to realize what she wanted and what she wanted meant he’d have to spend longer in the insufferable handcuffs. In addition to that he was irritated, if not downright angry, and when he was angry he got even more aggressive than normal. It was by no means random happenstance that the angrier he got the more he sought out fights just for fun. No, he was in no mood to play the submissive. He was quite the opposite, in fact. “Let me out of these and I’ll be so good to you, Luv.”

For a moment she considered him, almost willing to throw away this opportunity, but she shook her head. “I can’t do that,” she said.

“Fuck, Luv, yes you can,” he argued. “You’re gonna let me out of these cuffs and I’ll fucking ravage ya.” He leaned forward, crushing the hands she still held in her own between them, and placed a kiss on her collar bone that was exposed from the low cut of her nightshirt. He kissed a trail upward to her ear and whispered, “I’ll take ya the way you need me to. I’ll force you into your room, throw you on the bed, and tie you down so you’re completely exposed to me. There’ll be no way for you to cover or hide your modesty. You’ll be completely at my mercy. Mercy I just don’t have in me at the moment, Luv, but that’s alright, isn’t it? Because you don’t want any anyway. You want me to fuck you as hard as I can. You want me to use you and leave you bruised and aching. You want me to punish you for being a bad girl. And I can do that. I will do that. Your cunt will ache from how hard I fuck you, I’ll leave behind bruises on your hips from my fingers. You’ll have red marks around your own wrists and ankles where I tied you a bit too tightly. And Luv, you’d be lucky if you came out of it with only one or two bite marks.”

His words sounded like pure gold to her. Mixed with how close he was; his stubble scratching her own soft skin of her neck, his breath hot and heavy against her ear, his voice low and dark with lust and dominance with the added jem of his accent, it was almost too much for her to handle. He had just promised her the world and she was so tempted to take it. He licked her ear for good measure and she moaned. She couldn’t bring herself to move, his words alone seemed to bind her.

He stepped closer to her, once again pressing their bodies together and he towered over her. He rested his forehead on hers and looked her in the eyes as he slid his hands down her body and found her sex again. She was dripping now, his words taking the intended effect, and he easily slid a finger inside her and began curling it slightly, finding the spot inside her that made her feel the best. She whimpered at his actions and bit her lip to try and hold back the sounds of pleasure he was eliciting from her. He leaned down slightly to capture her lips with his own. She moaned against his mouth. She was melting around him, just as he wanted.

She pulled away from him abruptly, pushing his hand away from her as she backed up.

She was breathing heavy, her eyes were wide with lust, and a look of determination crossed her features. “No,” she said again. “Very pretty words, I confess, but no – not today.”

She grabbed the short chain between the handcuffs and pulled him down the hallway to her bedroom.

“You’re going to do what I say now,” she said.  
“Not until you take these off,” he pulled his hands up to bring the cuffs into view.  
“Wrong,” she corrected, “you’re going to do what I say and if you’re good I’ll help you take those off.”  
“It’ll be much better if you take them off first,” he countered. “I told you already what I’ll do for you.”  
“And I told you, not today,” she sighed. “You’re always in control –“  
“And why do you think that is?” he interjected, but she ignored his comment.  
“—but today you’re not,” she finished.

She grabbed his cuffs again and pulled him over to the bed and shoved him down on to it. She climbed on top of him and pushed his arms over his head. She pulled off her night shirt, leaving her naked on top of his fully clothed body, and twisted her shirt around until it was thin enough to wrap between his cuffs and tie them to the headboard so his hands were secured above him.

“Fuck,” he muttered.

She lingered a moment as the friction from his jeans rubbed against her aching clit and it felt beyond good. The action wasn’t lost on Cassidy and he bucked his hips to increase the sensation. Despite himself not wanting to be in this exact position he couldn’t hide how hard it was making him. Moaning at his movement she climbed off of him and dragged her palm over the bulge growing in his pants, making his breath hitch this time.

She moved toward his feet, stripping him of his boots and socks, and wasted no time in between to remove his pants and underwear once they were off. She took in the sight of him, exposed from the waist down and sighed with something that wasn’t quite lust.

Cassidy watched as she turned around and headed into the bathroom connected to her room. She emerged almost as soon as she’d entered and was holding a pair of scissors. He recognized them to be medical scissors from her nursing bag and he knew where she was going with them.

“Do you know how hard it is for me to find clothes?” he asked.  
“You pull them out of the donations box,” she said.  
“Yeah, and there’s not much of a selection,” he told her.  
“I like this one,” he lied.  
She knew he didn’t, “liar.”  
“Come on, Luv,” he whined, “let me out of this and let me fuck your brains out.”  
“No,” she said as she climbed back on top of him, her wet cunt rubbing against his now fully erect cock, and began cutting the fabric of his shirt.  
“Fuck,” he moaned at the feeling of her hot wetness on him. He tried to buck his hips and feel more of her but it only caused her to shift back slightly so that his head wasn’t as close to her opening. “Luv, please. Please. You’ll be screaming my name so loudly you’ll lose your goddamn voice. Fuck, you’ll be begging me to stop by the end of it when I keep bringing you to orgasm again and again with no stop. You’ll be so sensitive you’ll cum just from having me even look at your cunt by the time I’m done with you.”

She finished cutting his shirt and pushed the shorn fabric off to the side exposing his chest to her. She ran her hands through his thick chest hair as she said, “Cassidy, shut the fuck up.”

She bent forward to kiss him but he retaliated by biting her lip – hard. She pulled back when she felt the sting of one of his sharp teeth pierce the thin skin of her lip and the taste of copper hit her tongue. She looked at him incredulously. He grinned with pride.

“Behave,” she told him.  
“Never,” he smiled.  
“You’re going to make this difficult, aren’t you?” she sighed.  
“Absolutely,” he replied. “I’ll stop when you uncuff me.”  
“Not gonna happen,” she said.

She sucked the blood from her lip and leaned forward to kiss a trail from his cheek to his neck. Licking at the hollow of his neck as she passed over it she continued her descent and made her way to his chest. As she kissed down to his stomach she raked her nails along his skin over the places she had kissed. She made her way down to his stomach and his cock, precum had dripped from his tip and left a little pool on his skin. She licked it up, her tongue skimming along the tip of his cock as she did so.

“Fuck,” he whimpered. Oh how easily his resolve could be broken.

She placed a soft kiss on the head of his cock and he moaned. She repositioned herself alongside of him so that she was level with his hardness. She lightly traced a line down his cock from his head to his base with one of her fingers after licking it to wet it slightly.

“Please,” escaped his lips. He was almost as surprised as she was at the sound.  
“You don’t deserve it,” she told him.   
“Fuck me… please, Luv,” he asked again.  
She placed another soft his along his length and replied, “you’ve fought me this whole way, and now you think I’ll give you what you want?”

He pulled hard against his restraints but they didn’t budge. She’d done a good job of tying his cuffs to the headboard.

“Please,” he shifted his hips, trying to get closer to her mouth.

She sat up then and worked her way up his body. She took up her new position, straddling his face. “Give me what I need, Cassidy,” she instructed.

He went to work immediately. His tongue licking her outer folds before working their way to the inner ones. His tongue lapped at her juices and she moaned. Reflex made him try and move his hands to grip her hips but he couldn’t. He thought for a moment about stopping and refusing her demand until she let him free but he knew it wouldn’t work and deep down he was enjoying himself despite not being in control. He licked at her clit now and sucked on it with just the amount of pressure that drove her wild.

She moaned above him, her hands needing purchase against the headboard to keep her upright and steady. She was so revved up that she was already nearing her own climax already even though Cassidy’s skilled attention to her cunt had just begun. She felt her legs begin to shake as she felt the orgasm approach.

It almost pained her to pull off of him. Normally never one to pass up the opportunity to cum on Cassidy’s lips and tongue, she gave up her position over his mouth and made her way back down to his groin. She caressed his length gently with one hand as she gently massaged his balls with the other.

“Do you want me to suck your cock, Cassidy?” she purred.  
He hummed in response.   
“You want me to pull your cock into my mouth and lick at your head? You want me to kiss the length of you, to suck and massage your balls? You want me to let you fuck my mouth?”  
“Yes, please,” he whimpered at her words.

It was all she needed to hear. She made good on her promise as she took his cock into her mouth. He was big and it was hard for her to take a lot of it in but she always did her best to take more and more of him each time.

He wanted to reach down and tangle his hands in her hair, he wanted to push her head down so that she gagged on his length, he wanted to fuck her mouth just as she had said, and he pulled at his restraints so hard he felt the metal bite into his skin. He stopped, knowing that by the time he ever got released the skin there would be lacerated and bleeding.

She worked his cock until she felt his legs start to shake. His breathing was erratic and she was sensing he was close to the edge. She pulled away from him then, and he whined at the loss of contact so close to his orgasm.

She gave him no time to protest her action, however, as she climbed on top of him again and took his swollen cock into her dripping wet cunt. She rode him hard despite the slight pain of having him so deep inside her. She braced herself by putting her hands on his chest as she worked. Cassidy began to set the pace as he thrust his hips up into her. The two of them already so close to the edge that neither of them lasted long. She came first and her walls clamped down around Cassidy and began milking his cock. It was enough to bring him to his own orgasm, his balls emptying and his cum spilling inside her. When their orgasms subsided she pulled off of him, a few drops of cum spilling from her and dripping on to him as she rose off of him.

She sat off to the side of him as she caught her breath, watching him catch his own. When she felt she had the energy to move again she got off the bed and headed again for the bathroom, this time coming out with an object suitable for picking the lock on the handcuffs. She untied the shirt from around the short chain allowing Cassidy to sit up and put his arms down and she helped him pick the locks to free his hands. His wrists were red, rubbed raw, and bleeding in some spots from when he pulled against them and she placed kisses on them.

“Sorry about your wrists,” she said.   
“You should be,” he said, but didn’t mean it.  
“I couldn’t resist….” She said, talking about what they’d just done.  
“I could tell,” he smiled.

She smiled back, happy to know he wasn’t angry with her after all.

“I’m going to get cleaned up then, I guess,” she said and made to move off the bed and head toward the shower but one of Cassidy’s large hands gripped her wrist and pulled her back.  
“I’m not finished with you yet,” he said.  
“Cassidy I --,” she started.  
“You need to be punished for this,” he told her.

 


	6. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassidy gets his revenge for the handcuffs.

The words “you need to be punished for this” had barely passed his lips when Cassidy shifted his position and pinned her between himself and the mattress. His mouth crashed on to hers so roughly their teeth knocked together and her lip was pinched between one of her teeth and Cassidy’s lips causing the skin to break. Cassidy tasted the blood as it hit his own lips and pulled away briefly to suck that lip between his own instead so he could draw more blood from the small wound. He bit down on it to make the split slightly bigger and allowed the increased rush of blood to fill his mouth. When he finally pulled away from her and sat up but continued to straddle her hips to keep her pinned beneath him. His lips were pink with her blood and the small cuts on his wrists from the cuffs had vanished. His hazel eyes were darkened and dilated as he looked at her, almost glaring but the lust was obvious.

He looked like he was debating something, like he was trying to decide if he was about to cross a line he shouldn’t be. His tongue darted out to lick the remaining blood from his lips.

“Do it, Cassidy,” she said, her voice sounding as dark as the look in his eyes. “If you think I should be punished...” she pushed herself up and used her arms to keep herself propped up in the semi-sitting position, “… then why not lose control and take me?”

She could have sworn she heard him let out a guttural growl as he immediately responded by grabbing her hair and forcefully pulling her head back and exposing her throat to him entirely. He leaned in and licked from the hollow of her throat to the bottom of her chin, feeling as well as hearing the air hitch in her. She felt his teeth bite down against the soft skin of the side of her neck then. He bit down hard; hard enough to leave marks that would bruise but not enough to break the skin.

His body tensed as he caught himself. Her words “lose control and take me” still ringing in his ears and practically deafening him. And he almost did. He was almost selfish enough and almost reckless enough that he nearly took her forever. But it isn’t what she meant when she said it. Not entirely. She wanted him to lose the control he had over himself, yes, but “take me” hadn’t meant turn her; he knew she would never want that and he couldn’t blame her. No, she meant it in the physical sense and he was going to give her what she wanted, just like he had promised he would should she have released him from the cuffs when he had asked. Only, because she didn’t, he was going to torture her first, just as she had tortured him.

“Cassidy?” she asked when he had been still too long, lost in his thoughts.

He snapped out of it and moved away from her exposed neck. He let her hair fall from his tight grip as he moved off of her.

“Spread your legs, Luv,” he ordered.

She did as she was told and exposed herself to him. He felt a little jolt of pleasure simply at the sight of his previous load still dripping out of her. He ran his open hands slowly along the insides of her thighs until he reached her used cunt. With one hand he spread her lower lips as wide as he could, opening her up to him completely, and seeing just how much of his cum she still had filling her, and with the pointer finger of his free hand he very gently began teasing her over-sensitive clit. He heard her let out a whimper from the contact and watched as her pussy clenched a moment, undoubtedly drinking more of his cum into her womb. His chest rose and fell with heavy breaths as he momentarily visualized the very real idea of her being full of his potent seed.

Without warning he removed his finger from her clit and instead plunged two fingers deep inside her. Pressing the pads of his fingers against the top of her cunt somewhere between her cervix and the ribbed walls of the top of her cunt he found that soft spot that turned her to absolute putty. He made quick, short, curling motions with his fingers against it and her whimpering turned to moaning which turned into a strange combination of moaning and strained near-screaming the more he continued. She was already over-sensitive from their previous round and within only seconds she was already at the edge again. The combination of the feeling of his fingers filling her, pressing relentlessly against her g-spot, and the warm slickness of his cum still inside her (not to mention the sound of the wetness of it) was too much for her to handle in her already sensitive state.

“Cassidy…” she whimpered and moaned repeatedly as if she no longer knew any other words.

Her legs began to shake and she was practically panting. She began writhing, her legs moving closer together as they tried to simultaneously wrap around him to keep him going and also stop him; her body trying to return to some sort of level of functioning.  

He stopped suddenly, removing his fingers from her and from inside her. She almost cried from the loss of contact when she was so close to the edge. She wined his name.

“Did I say you could close your legs?” he asked as he roughly pushed them open.  
“Cass…” she breathed.  
He shook his head, “keep them open.”  
She bit her bloodied lip and nodded, “Yes, Cass.”

He took his eyes off hers and returned his gaze to her wet opening. His cock, which was already hard again, twitched with want. Despite this he made no move to take her. Not yet. He spread her lips again, this time teasing the inner lips with his finger tip before putting his fingers inside her and relentlessly stroking her g-spot. Once again he brought her body to the edge and once again she couldn’t stop her legs from shaking, her body from writhing, or her legs from trying to close around him.

Cassidy pulled away again – another whimper from her – and moved off the bed this time. He left the room without a word, leaving her naked and baffled. When he came back several moments later he was carrying an old rope he must have dragged out of the garage.

“How am I supposed to teach you a lesson if you can’t behave?” he asked.  
Her eyes were locked hungrily on his erect cock and her voice dripped with lust when she replied with, “Cassidy.”

He climbed back up on the bed and hovered over her, she felt the rope he had with him brush against her body. He placed a finger under her chin and moved her head so she was looking him in the eye.

“Eyes are up here, Luv,” he said, inches from her face.  
“I want you,” she breathed.  
He grinned, “if you want me so bad then maybe you should have listened to the one thing I told you to do, hm?”  
“Couldn’t help it,” she breathed.  
“Oh no? You had one rule to not close your legs so I could have a nice view of that pretty cunt of yours and you couldn’t even follow it. Just one rule….”  
She felt herself get wetter at his words and a small moan escaped her lips.  
He kissed her then, too softly for what she needed, and then pulled away. “Don’t worry, Luv, I got something to help you now.”

Cassidy made quick work of wrapping the rope around one of her legs and then working it under the bed and tying the other end around her other leg. He adjusted the tightness of the rope so that her legs were held as wide open as her body would allow.

“There we are, Luv,” he said sitting back and admiring his handy work as well as her exposed body. “Now, let’s get back to work, shall we?”

Cassidy reclaimed his position between her open legs and resumed his assault on her g-spot. On his third attack he felt a gush of warmth against his fingers as he pushed her towards the edge again.

“Oh!” he said, smiling, “I didn’t know you were one of those girls…” images of porn stars squirting filled his mind before her voice dragged him back to the present moment.  
“Didn’t know either,” she breathed.  
Cassidy grinned, “well we know what we’re doing from now on.”

She moaned as she almost toppled over the edge completely, but Cassidy pulled away just in time to stop it.

“Cassidy!” she yelled, frustrated. “Please!”  
He was still grinning, “no.”  
“Cassidy,” his name came out a cross between a whimper and a cry. “Please. I need to cum. Please.”  
“No,” he repeated, “not yet.”  
“Why?” She cried out. “You’re torturing yourself too, you know.”  
“Am I?” he questioned.  
“I can see how swollen your balls are. I can see the pre-cum dripping from your throbbing cock,” she said. “I want it.”  
“Don’t you worry about me, Luv, I need to make sure you’ve learned your lesson,” he said.  
“I’m sorry!” she said.  
“For?” he asked.  
“For teasing you. For not letting you out of those cuffs and instead using them so I could do whatever I wanted with you,” she replied.  
A smirk crossed Cassidy’s lips. “You know I need to be the one in control.”  
“I know,” she said.  
“And if I’m not then things like this happen,” he said.  
“Cassidy…. Please.” She begged.  
“You want to cum, Luv?” he asked.  
“Yes!” she practically yelled. “Please.”

Cassidy smiled again and switched positions so he could taste her. Spreading her a final time he licked once and then a second time along her wet, assaulted cunt. She almost lost herself on the second lick and he must have sensed it because he stopped, untied her legs, grabbed his aching cock and entered her. She cried out at the feeling of him finally filling her and he grabbed her legs, placed them against his shoulders and grabbed her thighs so he could stick her as deep as possible. His pace was frantic, his thrusts were rough. The bed was rocking beneath them, her breasts were bouncing with the movement of their bodies, and she could feel his balls pressing against her as his hips made contact with her body. He was so deep inside her it almost hurt, his thrusts so hard that she was almost sure there would be some sort of bruising left behind and her cunt was definitely going to be sore in the morning. But it was everything she wanted. After a few more thrusts from that position Cassidy let her legs spread enough that he could lean forward between them and attacked her tits with his mouth and tongue as he fucked her.

She lost control first, screaming Cassidy’s name as she finally came. Cassidy pressed inside her as deep as he could and felt her walls clamp down on him once more and force his own orgasm from him.

When they both started coming down from their orgasms Cassidy made to move off her but she stopped him. “Don’t…. Not yet.” She let him lay on top of her despite him being so much bigger than her that his body smothered hers. It felt safe, secure; it felt perfect. She felt him soften inside her as he pushed her sweat dampened hair from her face and kissed her.

“You good, Luv?” he asked.  
“I’m good, you good?” she smiled.  
“Good,” he smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> I left it open for another part (or several more) so depending on feedback I may add more chapters later.  
> Chapters 1 & 2 beta'd by tumblr user: thenightisdarkandfullofscience :)


End file.
